


And the Internet went BOOM

by QueenVeralidaineBookdragon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: GO GAY MARRIAGE, Interviews, Multi, News Media, Poor Alfred, Poor Everyone, Smart!America, Social Media, USUK - Freeform, Well he's always been a genius, america & Obama friendship, btt, frying pangle?, gerita - Freeform, go girls!, nations revealed, obama? Obama., poor Iggy, probably more aushun, prucan, the Internet is the Internet, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/pseuds/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon
Summary: Someone leaked the fact that nations exist. No, it wasn't America. this sent everyone into a flurry, with controversy, haters, trying to figure out identities, and people being #triggered. Wow. Also the fact that most of the nations are gay....and guys....and America has depression.....





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first fic!  
> Hope you guys like!
> 
> Btw, these political opinions are not necessarily mine, so please don't get offended.

The sun was shining, glorious rays of light slipping through the curtains in the apartment. Alfred sat up, rubbing his eyes as he got ready for the day. The alarm clock had been annoyingly noisy and now lay at the foot of the bedroom door in miniscule bits.  _Oops_. _Aw well. Hopefully today will be somewhat bearable,_ he thought, pulling on a hoodie and a pair of jeans. The personification walked into his living room, yawning slightly as he made himself some of the blessed substance known as coffee. It was freshly brewed, and smelled absolutely wonderful.

*RING! RING!*

"Ugh, do I have to get that?" Alfred groaned, picking up his phone. "Hello?"

pause

"WHAT!"

pause

"I'm sorry Jenna, but I had nothing to do with this. Who the fuck leaked it!"

pause. He sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"Who knows so far?"

...

"Great. The Internet sucks."

...

"Sorry Jenna. THE HERO needs his coffee in the morning. I'll be fine in a bit. I'm still half asleep."

...

"Spread the word to the rest of the G8. They'll tell the others."

pause

"Thanks sweet. And Jenna? Could you maybe keep our identities hidden? I really don't want publicity from this. And you know me, I usually want all the publicity I can get."

..

"Thank you. I'll text the others. Have a good day. Good luck with the president. thank goodness he's under oath to never mention me without explicit permission. As in, he can't say who I am. Or else he'll lose his presidency. Bye."

America set down the phone, sighed, took a long sip of his now Lukewarm black coffee and tapped in another number.

"Hey Iggy? We have a bit of a situation.

* * *

 

BREAKING NEWS

WIKILEAKS DISCOVERES TOP SECRET DOCUMENTS. PERSONIFIED NATIONS LIVING AMOUNGST US?

views:       Likes:         Dislikes:

comments:

 **Victuuri4life** @ViktorKatsuki

do you think it's true? I mean, if there were nations living along side us, wouldn't we already know? And what about the wars and stuff? I mean, I doubt they are all cis, straight, white, and male, so, why all the discrimination and prejudice? #confusedAF

 **alexFierroTheRealMVP** @alexfierro

@ViktorKatsuki good question. I think it is true, but I know what you mean. Also, how do the presidents work? Are they in control of the nation? Is the nation in control? I mean really. We can assume that America is probably either Native American, white, or both, and probably a guy, but I feel really sorry for anyone who has to work alongside trump. #poorAmerica

 **Merican125** @whatTheHeck

@alexfierro what the hell! Trump is a great president! And America is probably some straight white teen who thinks he is better than everyone. Guys, think about it. These nations are supposed to represent their countries right? What about the wars? Did they squabble and cause them? What about the bombings, world war 2, slavery? These guys apparently lived through them. #AbominationNATIONS

 **depressedAndDoingHisBest** @starsandstripes

@whatTheHeck first up, what is with that nickname? Second of all, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that. Seriously. #whathappenedtotheinternet #whyDoTheyAssumeNationsAreStraight

 **flyingMintBunny** @myNameIsNotIggy

@starsandstripes love, what is up with that name? Come to me if you need help dear. Also I completely agree. Also, why are all of you guys talking about America? Not the only nation you know. England is quite civilized #whyDoTheyAssumeNationsAreStraight #tryingtohelpmyBF

 **lifeandlove** @queenBradbury

@myNameIsNotIggy yay! Relationship goals!

ok, wow, how did this comment chain devolve into asking about usernames? Alright, I'm going to get straight to the point. STOP BASHING THE NATIONS! I live right next to one, no I won't tell you who, or where we live. But I will tell you this. He is slightly gender non-binary, presents as whatever, and is one of the nicest people I have ever met. And guys? I knew about him being a nation before this. I have heard him ranting to his friend about how his polititions won't listen to him. You see that? The nations aren't in control of their leaders decisions. So don't blame Germany for the holocaust. Don't blame America for trump. Don't blame England for brexit. My neighbor has lived through terrible things, and has done some that he is not proud of. But he does his best, and I am proud to call myself one of his citizens. He is absolutely FABULOUS. Pity he's taken. *sigh* he has helped me through hard times and he always tries to help his citizens. He has lived a long time, and I am overjoyed that his spark hasn't gone out. He is (according to his friends) just as sassy, if not more, than he was centuries ago. For so many reasons, so many, I stand by him, and am proud to be able to call him my friend. #istandwiththenations #goodluckNotIggyandStarsandstripes #whydotheyassumethenationsareallcis

 **MyLifeIsALie** @johnjohnjohn

@whatTheHeck I totes agree! Think about history! America has a history of slavery and racial discrimination! So does most of Europe! The Middle East is constantly at war! The hundred year war was probably England and France having a pissing contest! These beings are not good people. I doubt they are even people! They are personifications of countries! Can they even have relationships? Feelings? They are unnatural. #abominationNATIONS

* * *

"Italy? Have you heard what happened?" 

"~Ve, I did. Doitsu, what do you think will happen?"

"I'm not sure. I'm...worried...about what people will think of me."

"Luddy, I'll protect you!"

"thanks feliciano. Stay safe."

"you too."

* * *

 

"Alfred! Are you ok? What is happening?"

"I don't know babe. Jenna called me this morning and told me."

"..Alfred. Why was your username..."

"..."

"Love, do you need me to call Matthew and Francis?"

"No! No, don't bother. I'm fine."

"Alfred F Jones."

"Aw, I knew you cared!"

"Idiot! Of course I care!"

"Really though. Dude. It's fine. Just residual headaches from the new presidency. THE HERO WILL BE BACK IN NO TIME!"

"Alright then. Love, remember to call. I'm worried what us being revealed will mean."

"I'll be careful. Love you!"

"Love you too you bloody idiot. Stay safe."

*click* 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHA!  
> What do you think?  
> I'll give a shoutout to whoever can guess which countries had usernames, what they were, and the nation who is the neighbor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And it has begun....
> 
> More Twitter, the German bros have a public conversation, someone found evidence of england's punk phase....JK!  
> And the G8 has a meeting. Via....you guessed it....facetime..Soooo secure guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like! 
> 
> AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate got them right!  
> Poland was the neighbor, England was FlyingMintBunny@MyNameIsNotIggy, and America was DepressedAndDoingHisBest@starsandstripes.
> 
> feel free to comment guys! comments bring more chapters! :)

Canada turned on his computer, idly sipping a mug of warmed syrup as he waited for the screen to load. A low whine took his attention. "Oh! Kumajiji! Are you hungry?" Matthew asked his companion, the small polar bear which was sitting on his lap.

"Yes. Hungry." The personification rose to his feet and padded to the kitchen. The blubber was in the top cabinet, so he had to climb onto the counter to reach it. Which was saying something, seeing as he really was quite tall.

"Here you go." He said with a smile, giving the food to Kumajiro. 

"Who?"

"I'm Canada."

His lips curled upwards as he regarded his familiar. The bear may have been small, quiet, and forgetful, but he was as wonderful as any polar bear could be.

The sound of Canadian Please rang through the room and he turned to look at the screen. It said that there was a FaceTime call for him. He clicked to answer it.

"Hey bro!" Came a voice as the call set up the connection. Matthew recognized the voice of his brother and chuckled.

"Hey Alfred." His twin was dressed in a suit (for once), with his bomber jacket slung across his shoulders and a smile on his face. Matthew noted with worry the dark circles under Alfred's eyes, tingling his skin with purple. Every time he had seen the other nation in the last couple of months they had been there. They were even darker than usual today, the colour of a painful bruise. He figured it was probably from lack of sleep over the predicament they had found themselves in.

"So Mattie! I being the brilliant hero that I am, adjusted a copy of the code for FaceTime in order to secure it and allow all of us in the G8 to have a group call!" Alfred said, eyes glowing as he explained the additions to the code that he had done. Matthew smirked slightly. He knew that many thought that America was stupid, and would be shocked to hear this, but he had known his brother for an incredibly long time. The North American twins were actually quite old, having been born to Native America centuries before they had even been found by the Vikings. They had originally looked different, having dark brown hair and deep tanned skin. When they were first discovered, Alfred took on the physical traits of Sweden and Finland, Berwald and Tino. Matthew had looked most like Norway. Lukas. When he was adopted by France he took on his appearance, and Alfred ended up looking more like Spain and England. But the point was, he had known his brother for very long, and he knew that beneath that facade lay an under appreciated genius.

"Nice Al!. So, do you know what we'll be talking about in the meeting? I know what we will be discussing, but I don't know what we'll do," Canada said, trailing off slightly, "I just hope that people listen to me a and won't forget me..."

"Mattie, dude, has Russia been sitting on you again? Cause I'll punch that commie bastard for you if you want me to." Alfred questioned, voice full of concern.

"No, it's all good Al," Matthew chuckeled, "When are the others joining?"

"Oh! I don't know," the American leaned back in his chair (a spinning one if you must know), "Well, now apparently."

*bing!*

6 tabs popped up on the screen, each containing another member in the G8. They were all unusually quiet. 

"Since we are actually quiet, for once, let's get started." Commanded Germany, his voice strained slightly.

"I agree." Responded England.

"Oui, as do I mon cher."

"Da"

" Ok. So dudes, what are your game plans for this? I don't really want to reveal my human identity, but I feel like my citizens have a right to meet me, or at least hear from me." America asked, bringing up a point which resonated with many.

"Good question. Mein bruder thinks that we should reveal who we are anonymously."

"Uh, Luddy? Isn't that an oxymoron?"

Canada though about it for a bit.

"What if we created social media accounts, different from our private ones, and posted Nation related stuff on those? That would keep our human identities anonymous."

"That's a brilliant idea! Uh, who said that?" questioned China, looking horribly confused

"How could you forget mon cher Canada! Mathieu, I am so sorry that they forgot you!"

"It's fine Papa."

"Do we all agree to do this?" Germany asked the group.

"Yes."

"Oui."

"Da."

"~Ve, I do."

"Hai."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Yep!"

"Yeah, I agree."

"Good. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, let's discuss the fallout."

* * *

  **MULTIPLE SOCIAL MEDIA USERS HAVE SAID THAT THEY ARE NATIONS!**

~~~~~~~~_ read _

likes:  dislikes:

Comments:

 

 **hihihihi** @NoNotToday

WHAT!!!!!! Mind blown. Seriously. I want to have one of the nations in my comment thread!

 **myRunesiii** @MyRunesRuinYouValentine

@NoNotToday ikr! Me too. It would be the coolest. But how do we know if they are really nations or just people pretending to be them?

 **hihihihi** @NoNotToday

@MyRunesRuinYouValentine I don't know. Maybe we'll just be able to tell?

 **ZeAwesomest** @IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt

@NoNotToday @MyRunesRuinYouValentine welllllll......

I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA MWAHAHAHAHA

  **myRunesiii** @MyRunesRuinYouValentine

@IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt ....wasn't Prussia desolved...?

 **5,6,ImDoneWithThis** @BEQUIETplease

@MyRunesRuinYouValentine @IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt we think he became east Germany.

And bruder, just, why?

 **zeAwesomest** @IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt

@BEQUIETplease nice nickname West! And why not?

 **5,6,ImDoneWithThis** @BEQUIETplease

@IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt ...I give up. Where even are you? I know you're not with Spain or France, so I was a bit worried.

 **zeAwesomest** @IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt

@BEQUIETplease ..............

 **5,6,ImDoneWithThis** @BEQUIETplease

@IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt ....I'm telling France

 **zeAwesomest** @IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt

@BEQUIETplease DONT YOU DARE WEST! YOU TELL FRANCE AND IM TELLING ROMANO!

 **5,6,ImDoneWithThis** @BEQUIETplease

@IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt ....You do know that literally the entire world knows about my love life already, right?

 **zeAwesomest** @IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt

@BEQUIETplease DAMN. But really west. Please don't tell Franny! I really don't need one of my best friends killing me. 

 **5,6,ImDoneWithThis** @BEQUIETplease

@IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt go to sleep. It's 3am. And I know you're in Germany, so don't you pull the time difference on me.

 **hihihihi** @NoNotToday

@MyRunesRuinYouValentine ......I think they forgot about us....THAT WAS SO COOL!!! TWO NATIONS WERE IN OUR COMMENT THREAD!!

 **myRunesiii** @MyRunesRuinYouValentine

@NoNotToday   AHHHHHHH SOOOOO COOOOOLLLLLL. And it gave us some interesting info. I wonder who Prussia is dating! And I think the other was West Germany? I wonder who he is dating. It's obviously public.

 **hihihihi** @NoNotToday

@MyRunesRuinYouValentine I have absolutely no clue. I don't know geography XD, so I don't know why they were threatening each other with France (who is apparently Prussia's friend) and Romano. Where even is Romano? Ah well, nevermind. Let's go bond over our mutual love of book series. 

 **myRunesiii** @MyRunesRuinYouValentine

@NoNotToday lets.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the characters right! Do you like Gil and Ludwig's users? What references did I make in this chap? If you get them you'll get a shout out!


	3. Chap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual stuff starts happening!  
> Obama talks about Alfred!

"Hello?"

"Mr Obama sir? We would like you to do a press conference concerning the new situation concerning the nations."

The ex-president groaned.

"Is there a reason why I am being asked? I am after all, no longer president."

"Exactly sir. You may not be president anymore, but you did work with our nation for eight years."

Obama sighed. 

"Well alright then. I'll do it. When do you want it?"

"As soon as possible."

"I'll get right on it."

"Thank you sir."

Obama hung up the phone and placed it on the table. Of course they would ask for this. However, if he was going to be able to answer anything, he would have to know what to say.  Probably not anything about sexuality, identities, allegiances in war...hmm...what else...

* * *

FOXNEWS@Fox News

FORMER PRESIDENT OBAMA SPEAKES ON TOPIC OF NATIONS, IN PARTICULAR THE PERSONIFICATION OF AMERICA

Obama: Thank you. Today I have been called upon to address the topic of personified countries. Uh, as you all know by now, the nations work on the orders from their bosses, that is, their leaders. I had the pleasure to work with America for 8 years, and I must say that he is most amazing people that I have ever met. From his vigorous work to support for his citizens to his willingness to look after my daughters when Michelle and I were unavailable, he left me with a desire to not disappoint him, to make him, my country proud.

Audience: *clapping*

 

Obama: I am sure that you all have burning questions about our nation, but uh, I am only allowed to tell you a bit about him. He is male, is quite hardworking, and is very close to his fellow nations. Canada is his twin brother, and I have had the pleasure of working with him as well several times. That is all I may say to that, and I am opening the floor to questions. Yes.

Reporter: In a short comment thread on Twitter between East and West Germany it was implied that they were each dating someone. How does that work? Do the relationships affect international relations?

Obama: The nations are allowed to date whoever they choose, nation or human, although from what I have heard, being in a romantic relationship with a non-nation tends to lead to heartbreak more often than not. The relationships do not affect the international relations, although it is quite awkward to be on a diplomatic mission when the countries involved have broken up.

Reporter: Going off of that, is our nation dating anyone?

Obama: Yes, America is in a relationship, and both are quite adorable about it to be truthful.

Reporter: On a more serious note, how do the nations affect wars?

Obama: from what I can understand from working with the nations for eight years, they don't exactly affect wars. The wars affect them. Their lives sometimes parallel what is happening in their countries. Large attacks physically hurt them. They can feel the pain of every one of their citizens, so wars are incredibly painful. However, often the nations do not agree with the war, or did in the beginning of it and not later. But they have to obey their bosses. Not that that hasn't stopped our nation in the past. He told me that during WWII the president did not want him to get involved, but when the London Blitz occurred, he flew out to England to make sure his friend was alright.

Reporter: so, America and England get along?

Obama:*laugh* yes they do. Sometimes they argue about the past, but they respect each other immensely.

Does anyone else have anymore questions at this time? Thank you for your time.

Audience: *clapping*

* * *

"Well that actually went well." A voice said, emanating from the couch.

Barack Obama turned around to spot the blonde teen lounging in his living room, as well as his wife, who was sitting in a chair. Purposefully ignoring his friend he walked over to Michelle and gave her a kiss.

"Alfred, what are you doing here." He asked the nation, joining him on the couch.

"just thought I'd stop by dude! Thanks for not telling the world I'm gay by the way. Arthur likes his privacy and I'd rather not be persecuted for my sexuality thank you very much."

"your welcome Alfred," Obama spotted the dark circles under the teens eyes, and was about to say something when -

"Alfred. How much sleep have you been getting?" Michelle asked sternly.

"Uh....not enough? Plenty? I'm not sure." He shrugged sheepishly "there's been a lot going on recently, and I do need to go do some more work to-"

"Nonsense." She cut him off. "You may be America and centuries old, but you are also 19 and you need your sleep. Go on, you two eat something. The guest room is all yours Alfred."

"Thank you Michelle, but there's really no need-" he protested, trying to decline in order to get back to work.

"Just accept, it's better if you do." The former president said, backing up his wife. He shook his head, smiling warmly at his nation.

"Anytime Alfred."

The personification grinned, rubbed his eyes, and followed his former boss into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nations reluctantly reveal if they are in relationships. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that this is so late! Thanks to all of you who commented for motivating me to get this posted! Love all of you<3
> 
>  
> 
> (Wow I use a lot of exclamation points)

"So, what are we going to do about the dating people thing? People want to know which of us are in relationships. They are shipping us! I swear, if I see another RusAme hashtag...I mean, Ivan isn't the  _worst_ , but I don't really want to ever date him. Ya know?"

"~Ve, good morning America! How are you doing? I'm doing great thanks!" A cheery, slightly sarcastic voice came through the speaker of the american's phone. The italian on the other side yawned and switched which hand was holding the phone.

"Ah, sorry Veneziano. How are you doing? But really, we need to figure this out. I called you cause, ya know, you're in a committed relationship that we all already know about."

Feliciano grabbed his cup of coffee, said a mental thanks to his brother for making the energizing beverage, took a sip of the strong brew, and paused before answering.

"I'm doing just fine Al. Sorry for being snappy before. It's about 5 right now."

"AH I'M SORRY!" 

"~Ve, don't worry about it America!. I'm not sure. I've never been the best with this kind of strategy. I could ask Ludwig, he knows how to deal with this stuff. Kiku just ends up blushing."

Alfred laughed as the mental picture of his friend being asked about relationships entered his head.

"Yeah, that sounds like Kiku.  Ok, but how should we go about whatever we're going to do?"

"Well, we could get everyone to reveal if they are dating someone!"

America paused for a second, before turning in a rapid circle, punching his fist in the air, and yelling into the phone, "Feli, that's brilliant!"

"~Ve, is it? I'll go ask Luddy and Kiku."

* * *

  **NationsOfTheWorld** @The Nations

Us Nations, upon much insistence from our citizens to reveal if we are in relationships, have decided to do so. In the following post we shall say whether or not we dating anyone. #Nations #WhyDoTheyAssumeAllTheNationsAreStraight

 **WaitingInTheWings** @StarsandStripes

@The Nations   Heya Guys! This is the United States of America speaking! And yes, as revealed by Obama, I am dating someone. Not telling you who though! #LoveYouBabe

 **TeaBooksAndRain** @GodSaveMagic(and the Queen)

@The Nations   Hello. I'm England, if you didn't already know that. I am also in a very committed relationship. No it's not with France.

#<3<3

 **ZeBaguette** @TheLandOfLove

@GodSaveMagic(and the Queen) no, my user isn't an innuendo mon cher

@The Nations   Bonjour. I am France, and despite being the Land of love, I am not currently in a romantic or sexual relationship with anyone.

 **NotActuallyInvisible** @CANADA

@The Nations  Hi. I am Canada. Not Canadia, not That land mass above America, but Canada. Sorry, had to drill that in a bit there. But, back to the point. I am dating someone. Shhh. It's a secret XD

#LoveYouBro  #NoReallyPapaDoesntEvenKnowWhoImDating

 **ZeAwesomest** @IfYoureAwesomeAndYouKnowIt

@The Nations  I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSA AND I AM DATING AN ABSOLUTLY WONDERFUL NATION

 **5,6,ImDoneWithThis** @BEQUIETplease

@The Nations   Hello. I am Germany, and I am dating someone.

 **PASTAAAA** @Veneziano

@The Nations  ~Ve, Hello!! I'm Italy Veneziano, and I'm also dating somebody!

#<3<3

 **TomatoTomahto** @Romano 

@The Nations  I'm Italy Romano. Veneziano is my fratello. Yes, I am in a relationship.

 **TurtlesAndTomatos** @BTT#1

@The Nations  Hi mes amigos!! I'm Spain, and I'm in a relationship with an adorable tsundere.

 #adorablelikeatomato

         more comments

Francis finished typing his comment with a flourish. Then he read the comments following his. When he read his son's, his jaw dropped, and he reached for his phone, frantically dialing.

"Mathieu! Why didn't you tell me that you were dating somebody! Your papa could have given you love advice!"

"Papa. I don't need relationship advice. And, we aren't really ready to tell people just yet eh."

"Alright Mon Cher. I understand that."

The north American nation breathed a sigh of relief.

"But.....could you at least tell me if you have a boyfriend, girlfriend, or datemate?"

"Fine. I'll give you one hint. I'm here, I'm queer, and I want to go to sleep."

"Aww, you have a boyfriend! Well, tell me when your ready Mathieu. Love you! Bonne nuit!"

"J'taime papa. Bonne nuit."

* * *

 ~meanwhile in China~

"AIYAH!!!! WHY DID WE DECIDE TO DO THIS? THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA ARU!

"calm down aniki. Nobody is going to know who you are dating." Japan said, slightly alarmed by his brothers outburst. Said brother was currently hugging a hello kitty pillow to his chest and looked quite frazzled."I don't even know who your dating, and I'm your brother."

Yao paused, looked at his brother, and said, "well, it's not as if I know who you're dating either aru!"

* * *

~elsewhere~

Dim light filtered through the closed curtains, illuminating the figure on the bed. The lights were off, and the blonde teen was sprawled on top of the comforter, hugging a pillow.

"Do you think he's alright?" A soft voice questioned from the hallway.

"I hope so Michelle. I really do. But I'm not sure. Did you see the bags under his eyes?"

"Yes, I did. That's why I made him use the guest room. Is it funny that I think of him as one of our kids even though he is centuries older than us?"

"No, I don't think so. I think it makes sense. We are supposed to take care of our nation after all, and Alfred is only 19 physically."

The former president and first lady looked over at the sleeping young man. He had curled up into fetal position around the pillow, one hand still clasped around his phone. Slight tear tracks glistened in the dim light.

"I hope that he'll feel better soon. This isn't the worst that I have seen him, but-"

"You don't want it to get that bad again."

"Right. Well, I hope that this helps at least. Something tells me he hasn't been getting enough, if any, sleep lately."

Michelle quietly shut the door, and the couple went to get ready for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Internet reactsXD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!! So thankful for all of you guys who read and comment! Love y'all!

**WaitingInTheWings** @StarsAndStripes

Annnnddd now people think that Canada and I are dating. What in the world? They do know we are twins right?

 **BAEkhyun@** mahniMahni

OMG THEY LITERALLY LISTED WHICH NATIONS ARE IN RELATIONSHIPS OMG OMG OMG! anyone else think that Italy Romano and Spain are together?

 **kissesXOXO** @fromLondonToMilan

@mahniMani  yeeeaaaahhh I do! Cause, tomato tomahto! They were both based around tomatoes! 

 **HerMajestyGrell** @neverseenananime

@kissesXOXO  I'm still cracking up over the fact that France tweeted England to tell England that the user ZeBaguette wasn't an innuendo XDXDXDXDXD

 **YourLife** @IsALie

@neverseenananime   "Not Canadia, not that landmass over America" IM DYING XP 

as a Canadian I relate so much #soproudofmynation

 **vitchyvitch** @wtfmlggg

@kissesXOXO   Why the fuck are you shipping nations? Ugh. Like, they're not even people. Why are they fucking dating other countries? And they can apparently date regular people? Ewwwww I'd hate to date a fucking landmass.  #abominationNATIONs

* * *

 **WaitingInTheWings** @StarsAndStripes

HAPPY THANKSGIVING Y'ALL!

I'm thankful for for my love, my brother, my kinda sorta dad, my friends, the fact that I'm mostly at peace with the world, those people who don't hate me, religious tolerance, women's rights, LGBTQA+ rights, electricity, fresh water, everyone who helped out during the Hurricanes this year- ok, I could go on, but I think I'll end here. LOVE YOU GUYS!

p.s, thankful for Michelle and Barack for letting me crash the other day. Dinner was wonderful and I hope you have a great thanksgiving! 

P.p.s,  so glad I don't have to work on thanksgiving. So thankful for that.

#loveYouSweets! #<3<3<3 #workacholic #thankfulForActuallyGettingSleep #LoveYouBro #HAPPYTHANKSGIVING

 **TeaBooksAndRain** @GodSaveMagic(and the Queen)

@StarsAndStripes  See you soon America. I would offer to help you make dinner, but you always refuse to let me cook. I really don't understand why... Anyways, the frog and your brother will be there pretty soon.

umm. Apologies. Seeing as it is a holiday(even if it is yours, not mine), I'll be a bit more civil. France, and your brother. There.

#HAPPYTHANKSGIVING 

 **MyDudettes** @DarkLordNumber1

AWWWW SOOO KAWAII SQUEEEEEE 

sorry. But, ok, am I the only one who got really happy when he said that he was thankful for women's rights and LGBT rights? I think it made my day. Also the way he casually thanked the Obamas for letting him crash there lol. I guess they had a good relationship with each other during the presidency. Though I'm a bit worried about those tags. Workaholic and thankful for actually getting sleep? Is he an insomniac? If so, poor guy! I have insomnia and it SUCKS! Also, the "thankful for...those people who don't hate me" has me even more worried. His boyfriend/girlfriend/datemate had better tell him that he is loved ALL THE TIME

#worriedaboutmynation  #adorbs

 **TheCrazyAvenger** @MeIsWhoAndWhoIsHeAndHeIsShe

@DarkLordNumber1  I KNOW RIGHT!  Super cute :D.  He reminds me of me lol. I had an assignment and I had to say what I was thankful for and I included clean water and oxygenXD  he seems like a perfect gentleman. If he was single and I actually knew him, I would totes date him. Assuming that he likes girls that is.

#WouldDateNPOfAmerica   #relatable #whydotheyassumenationsarestraight

 **FabulousAndKnowsIt** @HotPinkPhoenix

@StarsAndStripes  HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU TOO AMERICA! It's not my holiday, but I'm always happy to like, celebrate and all that. Liet and I will be arriviving in like an hour. Thanks for inviting us! Liet's really glad XD. Oh! Btw, for those of you wonderful peoples who don't know yet, I'm Poland! 

#HIII

 **SimonLewisAndTheVamps** @bilinski

@HotPinkPhoenix   WOOOO!!!! Represent! Go us poles! You seem pretty FABULOUS to me. Also, who is Liet? You've made us curious. Also, were you the neighbor of that one person who was commenting a lot during day one? If so, congrats! You have fans. (I am one of them. No this is not because I'm polish. It's because you seem really really really cool. Wow that's a lot of reallys. I need sleep. Have had none in 36 hours. I'm bouncing off the walls from too much coffee and collapsing from too little sleep. ) YAYYYY. Bye!

#ineedsleep #proudofmycountry

 **FabulousAndKnowsIt** @HotPinkPhoenix

@bilinski  honey are you ok? That's too long to go without sleep. Trust me. Liet worked with America for a bit and apparently had to knock him out once to get him to actually sleep. And yas, I am that neighbor, and I'm glad you think I'm FABULOUS! XOXOXO

#LoveMyCitizens #SLEEP

 **SimonLewisAndTheVamps** @bilinski

@HotPinkPhoenix  SQUEEEEEEE  so much fanboying over here XD

thanks:)

#SLEEP

* * *

 

Alfred spun around the kitchen, spoon in hand as he surveyed the operation taking place in his kitchen. Francis was seasoning the turkey, Feliks was churning out his cooking skills with mouthwatering mashed potatoes and well as maple squash with Brussels sprouts and matzah balls to go with turkey soup for later. Torys was making up a delicious looking cranberry sauce from scratch. As for the host, he was in charge of the gravy, the pies, and everything else. The American was actually a phenomenal cook, and thanksgiving had always been on of his favorite national holidays. He had a mince pie in the oven, with nuts and dates and figs and all those amazing fixings. The crust for the ginger pumpkin pie was cooking, and the caramely apple pie filing sat in the bowl which he was stirring, thin slices of apple covered in what was essentially a cider caramel. It smelled heavenly, like dark sugar, apples and vanilla. He was wearing an apron that said 'no one knows I'm gay(well bi, but whateves)' on the front, which had garnered a rare laugh and sweet kiss from Arthur.

Said Englishman was sitting on the kitchen table, a mug of holiday tea in his hands. His boyfriend has made the blend from scratch apparently, with cloves, cardamom, vanilla, chocolate, star anise, cinnamon, ginger, and oranges. It was divine. A nice black tea, because Alfred knew that they all practically lived off of caffeine, so he made it twice as strong as he usually would. He then added cream and honey to make it into a slight milk tea.

Meanwhile, the other North American twin was patiently stirring the black truffle gravy that his brother had mixed up, very happily watching the chemical reaction take place as the gravy thickened.

the entire kitchen overflowed with scents as the countries prepared the holiday meal. It was as warm inside as the feeling that eggnog around the fireplace brings. It was cold outside, below freezing, but not cold enough to bring snow yet. It was very hÿgge, and they all felt happier than they had in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff with the nordics!! And it’s Hanukkah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR GOING SO LONG WITHOUT UPDATING!!  
> And this chapter isn’t done yet, I just really wanted to post. I’ll finish it up soon though.  
> <3  
> Happy Hanukkah!  
> Happy holidays to all!

"Mehhhhrp." The spiky haired blond rolled onto his other side, arms wrapped around the smaller nation. Said nation was fast asleep, bangs falling into his face with the absence of the Nordic cross pin which usually held them back. He curled into the Dane more, allowing Mathias to curl up around him.

*bzzzzzzt. Bzzzzt*

The phone on the table buzzed, and the more awake of the two flopped his arm to the side, grabbing blindly for it. A notification was up from the Awesome trio group chat.

**hey den. Are you free to talk? I doubt it, cause your probs asleep, right? Srry for bothering you dude. But, uhh, I think we might want to meet sometime soon. The three of us? Plz? I'll even buy the drinks. Unless we're within my borders. Cause I'm 19. Ish. And now I'm rambling. And my Hanukkah candles have gone out but I already turned off the lights and everyone else is asleep.**

_shit_ Denmark thought, reading through his friend's text. Alfred never wanted to talk. Ever. Maybe it was because of the leak? Or maybe stuff was getting worse. Even worse than usual.

**not right now sorry al. But soon. Norge is asleep right now and trapping me, soooo, I can't really move. Is everything ok? And yeah. We should meet up. I'll buy. No need for you to buy when I'll be the one driving your drunk asses home.**

He waited for a couple of seconds. Hoping his friend would respond soon. Mathias did want to go back to sleep, and Lukas was comfy.

**k.**

He breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully Alfred would be ok. But, just to be on the safe side, he shot Gilbert a text informing him of the situation. Hopefully Prussia would be awake and able to talk to the North American country. 

Mathias sighed once again, placed his phone back on the night stand, and curled closer to his boyfriend.

* * *

 

 **FoxNews** @Fox News

NEW NEWS ON NATIONS! ACCORDING TO SOURCES, MICRONATIONS ARE ALSO PERSONIFIED

likes:       Dislikes:         Comments:

 **MyNameIsNo** @Husbane

wait wait wait wait wait. WHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!! Cool! I'm confused tho. What. Exactly. Are. Micronations....?

 **ThatOneHistoryGeek** @PossiblanoSpamano

@Husbane  micro nations are small areas or political entities that claim national sovereignty but are not recognized by other sovereign states. Think sealand, seborga, gay and lesbian kingdom, etc.

 **MyNameIsNo** @Husbane

@PossiblanoSpamano  Thanks! That's really helpful. I wonder if all of them are personified, or just some?

 **THEAMAZING** @sealandIsIndependent

@Husbane.  I don't know if all of us are, maybe I haven't met everybody yet, BUT I AM! I AM SEALAND AND I AM AWESOME AND ENGLAND SHOULD TOTALLY RECOGNIZE ME! At least mom and dad support me. Tho not really about being recognized. They haven't recognized me as a nation. :(

 **MyNameIsNo** @Husbane

@sealandIsIndedpendent.   ......im not sure what to say....

 **HeavyMetal?not** @FinnishDeathMetalOrNot

@sealandIsIndependent.  Sealand! Why are you on the phone this late at night?! And you know that us adopting you has nothing to do with politics......also. I'm a guy...don't call me mom..

 **THEAMAZING** @sealandIsIndependent

@FinnishDeathMetalOrNot.  .....but dad calls you his wife...

 **HeavyMetal?not** @FinnishDeathMetalOrNot

@sealandIsIndependent.    That's because Sweden is Sweden. ...I give up....

#lovingHusband.  #confusedParental #anyParentalAdvice?

 **MyDear** @notThrowingAway

@FinnishDeathMetalOrNot.     Hon. Finland right? I kind of think you getting Sealand to stop calling you mom is a bit of a lost cause. But that's ok! If it really bothers you, talk to them about it and why you don't like it. 

Btw, I'm Finnish, and you sound cool. Hope to meet you some day! And I find it adorable that you and Sweden are together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The gay and lesbian kingdom is a real place. Isn’t that beautiful?  
> Don’t believe me? Look it up XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interview with america!!!
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for not updating in so long guys!! i hope this compensates
> 
> HAPPY 20GAYTEEN  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR  
> MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS  
> HAPPY ALL THE WINTER HOLIDAYS

Kiku flopped onto the couch, prompting Herakles to look at him with worry. The usually emotionless expression on the asian’s face was gone in exchange for one that was both tired and exasperated.

Herakles picked up a cat and set it on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Arigato.”

“No problem Kiku. What’s wrong?” Greece inquired.

Japan sighed, he knew that Herakles could always tell if something went wrong.

“Anu, I’m just worried about this whole situation. Especially for America-san. So much is going on with his people. And there is a lot of hate towards us.”

“The Abomination Nations people?”

“Yeah. They haven’t bothered us as much, but they’ve hit the newer countries much harder.”

The mediterranean nation sat himself on the sofa and put a pair of cat ears on Japan’s head.

“There. To cheer you up.”

“Oh! Herakles-kun, you didn’t-” Kiku started to protest, but was cut off as he was enveloped in a hug. He smiled slightly, and hugged back.

* * *

 

 **FOXNEWS** @ Fox News

**BREAKING NEWS!!!!  AMERICA AGREES TO SPEAK TO US!**

The Personification of The USA agreed today to speak to his citizens through a video chat. He will not be showing his face, as he wants to keep his identity private.

 

 **MagnusBabe** @MyHairIsNaturallyBlond

Wow. I’m so excited! I wonder what his voice sounds like? We’ve only seen what he’s posted on twitter, but who knows what someone is like off the internet?

 

 **TheBesst** @CuterThanThou

@MyHairIsNaturallyBlond   I’m excited too. But also kinda disappointed. Why won't he show his face? I think we all want to know who he is. I think its kinda selfish. I mean, he’s OUR nation, shouldn’t we have the right to know who he is?

 

 **DepressedAndDoingHisBest** @starsandstripes

@CuterThanThou    umm. Why is it selfish? Dude. Or gal. Or whatever. If you had people saying that you should burn in hell for existing because you are unnatural I doubt that you’d want people knowing who you are. If America’s identity was common knowledge, than he’d be hounded by reporters 24/7, threatened, and probably attacked. The abomination nations movement has apparently been sending death threats to some nations. If that was happening to me I would do the same thing. Or less! We know he’s a guy, is dating someone, friends with England, and his brother is Canada. I feel like even that knowledge is risky. People could use Canada or England against him. Also, if people knew who he was, he could be used as a political chess piece, or he could be captured by the Abomination Nations movement. I feel that him giving an interview is already generous.

 **FOXNEWS** @FoxNews

**TRANSCRIPT OF INTERVIEW WITH AMERICA**

 

America: Hi, um..is this on?

Audience: *yells*

America: ok, I’m assuming this means its on. HELLO!! I’m the personification of the United States of America. Which I’m kinda assuming y’all already know. So! Do you guys have any questions to ask me?

Reporter: What are your views on LGBTQ+ rights?

America: People in the LGBTQ+ community are exactly that, people. All people should have rights. People are treating a the community like it just appeared, which is idiotic. Alexander Hamilton, who was a good friend of mine, *starts tapping something to the rhythm of opening number to Hamilton, the musical* was bisexual, Frederick the Great was gay, and uncountable numbers of people throughout history have been members of the LGBTQ+ community. I believe that someone in the community should have the same rights as any other citizen in the US. Next question?

Random person: Do you like K-pop?

America: Yes! I do! My favorite bands are EXO, BTS, SNSD, and SHINee. Speaking of which, Rest in Peace Jonghyun. You were amazing and I hope that you have found your happiness. We will never forget you.

*silence*

Ok, back to the interview. Questions?

Reporter: People are really interested in who you're dating. Anything to say about that?

America: Oh gosh. Could people please stop shipping me with other nations? Russia can be pretty chill, but, not my type. It’s made world meetings even more awkward, and I didn’t think anything could make those more chaotic. Ok, but about my love, wonderful, a complete tsundere, which is really adorable, blond, shorter than I am, but that doesn’t really matter. Absolutely brilliant, the most gorgeous person I have ever met, and the person that I have been utterly, completely, and embarrassingly in love with for a large portion of my life.

Audience: *collective awwwww*

America: Ok! Wow that was sappy.Next!

Reporter: if you could pick one celebrity in America to be president, even if they would never run, who would you pick?

America: *no hesitation* Misha Collins. He’s brilliant, an amazing person, incredibly generous, and actually interned in the white house for a bit, before deciding that politics were too boring. Which I completely agree with the dude on. Politics are boring. Sadly, that doesn’t exempt me from dealing with them.

Random person: how tall are you?

America: ummmmm, tall. I don’t even know. 6 foot something?

* * *

 

Reporter: Are most nations friends with each other? You seem to all know each other, so people have been wondering

America: well, not all of us are besties, but I’d say that most of us are friends or get along well with each other. However, wars often damage those bonds. After WWII, Japan and I couldn’t even look at each other for years. Now we’re best friends, but it took a long and difficult time to forgive each other for what happened. Honestly, WWII shook all of us. Germany and Prussia the most. Those two are some of the most accepting people I’ve ever met. They were forced to fight by their leaders, and we can’t disobey our leaders. That war was also hard on them because they feel the deaths of everyone in their country. So many people died, and they felt each one.

Reporter:How does that work?

America: We feel the deaths of any of our citizens, but also the deaths of anyone within the borders of our country. We feel pain from attacks to our country, and they sometimes manifest as physical injuries. Attacks have left us comatose, burnt, wounded. We feel everything. We are also influenced by the opinions of our people. Elections give me migraines *laughs*. During the latest presidential election I actually showed up at the world meeting with noise cancelling headphones and an ipad with dictation software enabled. France, England, And Canada were being super protective. Migraines suck.

Audience:*laughs*

Reporter: are you and France friends?

America: yeah. More familiar though. We’re not friends in the sense that France, Prussia, and Spain are. The other nations call England, Canada, France, and I the FACE family. I like the fact that we could also be the CAFE family too. You know, Canada, America, France, England? Ok. break?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the interview! so sorry for not having updating in forever!  
> i hope you enjoyed the olympics! <3<3<3

Host: And we're back!

Reporter: Mr America, to start on a casual note, what do you think of the Olympics?

America: I am so proud of Team USA! All of them did so well. I don't care if you didn't make the podium, you still made me proud. Nathen! Dude! I am amazed that you ratified the Quad flip! Mirai! Your triple axel was beautiful. Lindsay, I am so proud of you overcoming all the obstacles that you have. Honestly, I have always loved the Olympics. A bunch of us were jamming out to k-pop in Pyeongchang. It was great. Germany and I have been pelting Canada with hot chocolate and lots of hugs. Well, the hugs are from me mostly. Germany isn't really much of a hugger, but well, gave them out because Canada needed them. That being said, I am so proud of my bro!! He's always been better than me at winter sports, so, despite the fact that I'll probably hold beating him at hockey over his head for quite a while, I am very proud of how well he did. Hungary actually made us hug it out...

Reporter: So, Mr. America, if you don’t mind a more silly question. Who is your favourite singer or songwriter?

America: Oh gosh that’s hard. I don’t want anyone to feel left out so I’m not going to mention any Americans. I really like Sarit Hadad and EXO. She’s Israeli and EXO is Korean and Chinese. As a proud EXO-L, I am so happy that they were the nation’s pick for South Korea!

Reporter: Interesting choices. I’m sure many people were not expecting those and were pleasantly surprised. Another humorous question: Do you like any musicals, and if so, which ones?

America: Wow! What’s with all the questions about music? Don’t worry, I love music. Yes, I like musicals. Let’s see, my favorites are Newsies, Kinky Boots, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers, Urinetown, Seussical the junior version that is- Oh this is hard, Be More Chill, Rent, The Mikado, Iolanthe, HMS Pinafore, Hamilton, Chicago, okay I love too many to count so I should probably stop there. *laughs*

Reporter: Wow, that certainly is a lot. Let’s move on to other topics. What do you think your favourite school subject would be if you went to school?

America: What makes you think I haven’t gone to school? *pause* I actually have and, um...this may surprise you, and a lot of countries as well, but my favorite subject is science...yeah.

Reporter: All STEM courses, or just science by itself? For that matter, what branch of science is your favourite?

America: Mostly science, but yeah, all STEM fields. *jokingly* I’m quite good in comp sci if I say so myself. I think I’m probably best at physics, but I do love chemistry.

Reporter: I’m sure many high school and college students are thinking you’re insane right now.

America: *cracks up* Yeahhhh that was Canada’s reaction too. I honestly don’t get why people hate on chem! Seriously. All of you college students out there with slightly destructive tendencies, you get to make things explode without hurting anyone!

Reporter: So, let’s move on to some deeper topics. What is your opinion on current nationalworld issues?

America: *sighs* Which one?

Reporter: How about the sheer number of school shootings we have had in this country since the start of the year. What are your opinions on how we can prevent more of these tragedies?

America: My heart goes out to everyone who has died. Literally.  I do not think that more guns would help. People have DIED because of how incompetent everyone has been! When the Florida shooting happened… it was horrible. I said Kaddish for the students, I felt like I had to. As someone who knows how much these deaths hurt, I had to do what I could to reassure those whose family members were killed.

Reporter: Our condolences to all the families affected by these recent tragedies. May we also ask your opinion on all of the sexual assault cases being brought to light? How do you feel about this sort of thing?

America: Thank you for asking that question… I am very glad that people are standing up and speaking out about having been assaulted. One thing that I am annoyed about however is the refusal to acknowledge that men can also be sexually assaulted. I am very proud of this tackling of the patriarchy, but I think it needs to be acknowledged that men can also be abused.

Reporter: I think this is an incredibly important topic that needs to be discussed more, so thank you, Mr. America, for handling this topic today.

America: No prob dude. I feel like it definitely needs to be discussed more, so I am absolutely fine with discussing it.

Reporter: Let’s move on to another topic. Do you agree with the DACA repeal?

America: Umm. *hesitantly* No. No I don’t. These children, in my eyes, are my citizens even if they aren’t officially. I have been providing support to those that I know are supported by DACA, and well, I hope that I can influence the situation for the better.

Reporter: That’s very kind of you to help others like that.

Audience:*claps*

Reporter: Now, let’s move on to some lighter questions. Who is your favourite country to sit next to at meetings? Aside from England, that is.

America: Are you kidding? Sitting next to England in a world meeting is usually a realllyy bad idea bro… A lot of yelling usually happens at meetings, and despite France and England generally caring about each other, they fight a lot at meetings. *laughs* I like sitting next to Lithuania. We know each other pretty well, and Lithuania’s pretty chill. Italy Veneziano is also pretty fun to sit next to. We get each other, and we generally end up drawing all over our notes.

Reporter: Nice! Sadly, we have to wrap this interview up pretty soon, so one final question.

Random Person: Which nation would you want with you in a zombie apocalypse?

America: *cracks up* Just a sec *laughs again* This is hard. Ok, would I have to worry about this person turning on me? If not, then Belarus. Otherwise, Hungary, Canada, Prussia, or England.

Reporter: Thank you for speaking with us!

*click from america’s side of the call and the screen goes black*

* * *

 **MYLIFEEEE** @Otayuri4ever

OMGGGGG that zombie apocalypse question was the best!! I wonder why he's have to worry about Belarus tho... also, germany pelting canada with hot chocolate over the hockey match made my day.

 **ShiperOfAll** @multishipper1-0-0

@Otayuri4ever   1st of all, I love your user!! 2nd of all, the fact that he loves musicals made me so happy! he seems to have a bit of a dark sense of humor though. I mean, Heathers and Urinetown? as well as a strong sense of social justice. you know what, I am really glad that I'm his citizen. 

#ProudAmerican #Nations #musicals

 


End file.
